The Games To End All Games
by starlight1228
Summary: Arabella Snow is entered into the 76th Annual Hunger Games with seventy-four other Capitol children, one for each victor who lost everything in the Games. Orchids POV is written by Mattea
1. Death By Games

It had only been a few days after the Battle of the Capitol. The president of District 13 stood on the balcony of what used to be my grandfathers mansion. Now he's gone. Everyones gone. My parents, my cousins, my friends, my teachers, everyone. I wore my hair in a braid, the way everyone used to wear it, trying to remember the way things were before walking down the street became a life-and-death situation. I stood in the middle of a crowd, two district rebels with guns at my side. I hate them sometimes, the way destroyed my home and family.

"Greetings Panem," Coin says and a hush falls over the crowd. I look up and she has slush grey eyes and hair. She looks at me for a split second before looking behind her. Enobaria, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Beetee, Haymitch, Lyme and a few others filter out of my grandfathers, or what was, study. "We have reached a decision," she announces and everyone moves and whispers, but a few well chosen glares silences the crowd again. She says something to Katniss, she nods and walks to the microphone.

"We have reached a decision. Because of the monstrosity we call the Hunger Games, we, the remaining victors, have decided to have a 76th Games for the rebels who died fighting the Capitol. Like my-" she cuts off, then regains her voice. "We have decided to have a Hunger Games of only children of the Capitol, there will be no tribute limit and special rules will be-" the crowd roars against her while some cry. I freeze. I'm going in. I'm Snows granddaughter. They want me dead. I look around to see if there's a way out but the two rebels grab me. I struggle and they hold me.

"The names are, Claudius Vexer, Melusina Winter," I know that boy, he's my cousin. "Azurea Beauregarde, Cassiopeia Landres, Basil Carlowe, Orchid Pearideux," I watch as the other children are hauled up on stage by rebels and then I hear my name, "Arabella Snow," my rebels seize me and then I hear a voice scream my name.

"Oh my God Arabella, you're alive!" I hear my aunt Kiva scream. I turn and look and she's shoving through the crowd.

"Aunt Kiva!" I scream back and only then do I struggle against the rebels. They try to hold me but I'm too skinny and slip through their hands, running to my aunt.

"Oh my baby, I thought you were dead!" Auntie Kiva says as she folds me into her embrace, stroking her hair. "Where's your mother?" she asks. I feel my throat tighten up but I have to answer, the rebels won't let me say good-bye, I know it.

"They, they killed them," I choke out and she gasps, "I watched them, I hid in the closet!" I sob and she holds me closer, then I feel foreign arms rip me away.

"Arabella!" she yells over the din of voices that are now pushing and shoving against the rebels. I scream as someone grabs me and cups their hand over my mouth, then shoves me onto a hovercraft. I don't know how they moved me through the square so quickly, but the rebels must be efficient. I look around and see some of my schoolmates, others I don't even know. They're all blindfolded. Two soldiers haul me into a seat of the hovercraft and shove me into a seat, blindfolding me as well. One of the girls starts screaming and one of them hits her to shut her up. It's all I can do to stop from crying again.

"Children of the Capitol, you are here today because your parents killed thousands of district children. Now they are going to know what they did to us," one of the soldiers says bitterly. "You'll be put through the same parades we were, chariot rides, one week of training, interviews and finally, the Games. And don't worry, we have a very special arena for you." I hear them leave and I hear people holding in their sobs, others mumbling. I try and wiggle off my blindfold but it won't budge. So instead I picture the last sight I saw, my aunt. She has long dark hair, freckles, brown eyes and red lips.

I remember how she taught me how to dance on my tenth birthday last year. She's only related to me by marriage but she's my favorite, the way she treats me like she's her own child after her husband died all those many years ago. I think my favorite memory of her is when she showed me how to braid my own hair and sing a song, one they didn't teach us in school. It's not in our language, but I like it. When I sang it to my mom she banned it, the thought of my mother makes me sick, remembering her final moments. I'm about to puke on the floor of the hovercraft when someone removes my blindfold and I'm looking at a group of people standing in the middle of the grounded hovercraft.

"Can't we just ship them right into the Games?" one of them asks, I know that voice, it's Katniss Everdeen. I look down to avoid her looking at me but she barks for all of us to stand up. I stand and she looks at me, her eyes unfocused, then she shakes her head and turns away. Lyme glares at me as well, Haymitch just drinks from a bottle.

"Here's how this works," Katniss says and everyone listens. "You're going to have a chariot ride through the Capitol where President Coin will address you. You will return to the Training Center and begin one week of training. When it has finished you will complete an interview of an entirely Capitol audience, the next day it is to the Games," Katniss finishes then storms out. I see Johanna and Enobaria are talking before they look at me. Enobaria walks over and I skirt to the side, looking down. I don't want the attention of the woman who ripped out a girls throat with her own teeth. She walks over and grabs my chin, forcing me to look up.

"You know, if I had my way I'd rip out all your Capitol throats," she growls in my face, I try not to cringe, suddenly red-hot anger courses through my veins.

"You can't do worse to me than what you did to my family," I spit back and she looks ready to punch me, but Lyme leads her away. One of the tributes looks over at me, then looks away. If our new government is going to be a bunch of revenge-driven victors, I don't want to be a citizen of Panem. The rest of the victors leave and the other tributes start huddling together, but I stay away. If I'm really about to have to kill them all, I don't want to know them.


	2. Chariot Rides

**Sorry this took so long to update, I wanted to finish up another FanFic. I'm going to co-write this with Bright Eyes Illusionist so check out her page, she'll be writing Orchid Perideaxs POV.**

The Training Center is destitute. No individual quarters, no air conditioning or heating, which is killer in the winter. We have to make our own meals in a huge kitchen where we all congregate. This is where I hear Basil, a boy whose father is in charge of the Intelligence Directorate, tells us how the reapings worked.

"They take the number of crimes a leader or activist has committed against the districts, multiply it by tributes killed in their time, then by the severity," he stops and looks at me, "Arabella, your name was in 1,290,000 times," he says, by then all seventy-five tributes are listening.

"You know there's seventy-five of us because of each year of the Games," another boy says solemnly.

"I also here only people who really want these Games are allowed to guard us, they're afraid that they'll sympathize with us, you know before they hauled us off I heard that allot of people in the districts railed against these Games," a girl says nervously.

"Great, so they can kill us but we can't do anything to them!" one girl yells and two rebels haul her off, her screaming the whole way.

"Azurea again?" someone asks, I recognize him as Claudius, one of Claudius Templesmiths descendents.

"Yeah, the live wire," Basil gripes and he heads off. I head back to my dormitory and realize who I room with. Cassiopeia, Azurea and Orchid, maybe one of them is pretty lethal. I walk over to the window and stare out onto the plains that surround the center, it now makes sense why we're sheltered away from the Capitol and districts. To prevent another uprising. Six soldiers arrive and gruffly tell us that it is time to meet our stylists. I groan as two of them lead me off to a train. They push us into the cars, they're totally empty except one window in the top right hand corner. I swear if anyone from the Capitol saw us now, they'd start their own uprising. I look around at the pitiful scene, twenty-five Capitol children with funky hair colors, dyed eyes and tattoos, skin implants are only for those eighteen and up, but there's one girl who's eighteen and her skin is an evergreen color.

* * *

I pretty much shut out the train ride into the Capitol, I don't want to see it so gloomy in the rebels hands. Cassiopeia and Andromeda sit next to me, they talk in low tones and I only catch bits of their conversation when I'm at my weakest concentration point.

"What did you expect?"

"...Katniss...rebels...Snow..."

"...sponsors...money..."

"We're here," I hiss so they'll shut up, but they don't. Melusina sits next to me and I sigh. "Melusina, one of us is going to have to kill the other, I really don't want to do this now," I say haughtily and he shakes his head.

"Aunt Kiva wanted me to let you win," he says and I turn my head to look at him, surprised.

"Aunt Kiva told you that?" I ask incredulously.

"Sort of, I gave her the idea, Arabella if you win, you show the rebels they can't really kill the Capitol, you're the beacon of hope, you're the mockingjay to the Capitol," Melusina says hopefully. I never thought of this before, a ray of promise to return to prosperity to the Capitol citizens.

"You get it now don't you?" Melusina asks eagerly and I nod. "Look, you need to know this before you run into the chariots, be as Capitol as you can," he tells me, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me tightly into an embrace. We stay that way for awhile, I need to think of a plan. Two rebels pulls us apart and heard him to the boys side, I'm hauled to the girls. Lyme is standing on a circular dais with the emblems of the districts in correlation to a clock, the Capitol one was in the center but it's been destroyed and there's now Katniss' mockingjay pin engraved in the dais.

"Tributes, these are volunteer stylists, you are at their whim and notion. Make no mistake they will leave you at the mercy of victor-stylists if you are uncooperative. The theme of the costumes obviously must be changed, to represent your people you will be shown as true Capitol citizens," Lyme tells us and we all smile, finally some normal hairstyles and clothing.

* * *

Only now do I understand the meaning of 'Capitol citizens' in a districts point of view. We're dressed in what only the richest can afford, skin pigments in the brightest colors, the richest makeup, the most radiant hair dye, the most radiant eye color injections. However they take note of our natural colors, to return them when we enter the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the Seventy-sixth Annual Hunger Games Tributes!" Caesar Flickerman roars through the speakers, rattling the eardrums of anyone within a mile radius. The crowd goes wild as the first tributes are pulled in, red skin dyes with silver tattoos. I have to hand it to the rebels, they make temporary look permanent, of course they've done that with their rule as well. Being deemed the least important tribute I am put last, next to Basil. We're both black with bright gold tattoos, running up and down our bodies, our hair dyed black and eyes a golden color. I also wear a heavy black diadem. I asked my stylist why we were this way but all she gave me was a sly grin and said.

"You'll see," our chariot lurches forward and I thrust forward a bit, catching myself on the chariot, then pull myself up as the crowd goes wild for me, President Snows granddaughter, destined to win. I smile and wave at them, blowing kisses and I see one man push another. I'm waving in the middle of the parade, halfway between the barns and the Circle when I hear a sharp _crack _and the crowd goes wild. Curious I turn to face one of the electronic banners and am floored by the sight. Like Cinna lit Katniss on fire, I am crackling with electricity, literally. I look at myself and see bolts of electricity shooting off, running through my golden tattoos, flashing in my eyes, I am prosperity. I am abundance. I am luxury. I am the Capitol. Electricity is what powers everything we do. Grinning as I reach City Circle I notice other tributes shooting me dirty looks, except Melusina, his eyes are alight with joy. President Coin speaks strongly about why we are here, the same speech the victors gave us at our Reaping before we turn in. I ride back, my electricity as strong as ever. I laugh, last year Katniss' fire died out as she rode back into the barns, showing she was destined to loose, but I keep on going.

My stylist, Circe, clicks a button when I am safely in the elevator and I am grounded.

"I like it though!" I exclaim, missing the currents rapidly shooting through my diadem, the way it reflected on its black surface.

"On the Victory Tour," Circe says knowingly and I grin.


	3. Letters From Aunt Kiva

I still can't believe what Circe did, making me electricity. I know it's a knockoff of the Girl on Fire, but the districts are too simpleminded to see anything new in a symbol of a rebellion. We're allowed one letter from home, as I have no immediate family to write to, Aunt Kiva writes to me.

_Arabella,_

__You should hear how people in the Capitol speak of you! You are truly a source of inspiration! Why when I was stationed in District 2 they barely spoke this highly of Katniss! Now Arabella, I know you won't be getting any more letters from me but you should know, I'm not really related to you by blood. Your fathers sister married a man of District 10, I am his sister. I wanted to tell you sooner but after the death of your parents I wouldn't want to take that from you. I only told you now because you are about to face an arena full of seventy-five Capitol children whose parents were convicted of crimes against the districts. Arabella, train hard and I will give all the money I have to make you win. Some people want you alive for a rebellion of the Capitol, so Coin will attempt to have you killed in the arena. Do not do anything stupid and reckless. Find water and high ground. The only items you go for at the Cornucopia are the ones nearest your pod. Otherwise you run. And collect from the bodies of dead tributes. Being Snows granddaughter will make you a valuable ally in the arena. Choose wisely. I wish I had more time to write but there still are some skirmishes-_

The writing is cutoff by a huge spot of ink and some blood. Instantly my stomach wrenches. Some of the other tributes have been saying that the Capitol hasn't really been taken, that there's still skirmishes. What if Aunt Kiva? Instantly I banish that thought from my mind and think of what Kiva said. _Being Snows granddaughter will make you a valuable ally. _I hadn't thought of that before. I hear someone call me for dinner so I seal the letter back in my envelope and head down for some lentil mush.


	4. Orchids Beginning

It was a sunny day. Shame. Such a horrific thing had to happen today. It was only a few days after the battle of the Capitol, where the rebels had invaded us from District 13. I was in the crowd, with a few peacekeepers surrounding me. That's when the rebels stepped out of President Snow's mansion. They were vile. Alma Coin, with her old, gray eyes and uniform hair, thin and straight. "Greetings, Panem." She says into a microphone as the crowd settles. I hate her. I hate all the rebels. "We have reached a decision."

She talks and talks, and I tune it out, fists clenched, in my own world. I daydream about when the Capitol will have our own rebellion, and take back the districts again by force. It will go on the same as before. We will have a new president, hopefully one that is better at maintaining uprisings, new gamemakers and new stylists. It will all go back to normal...

I snap out of my daydream when Coin says my name. "Orchid Pearideux" Rang out. What was happening? A few rebels nudge me in the direction of the stage with their guns, and I nudge them out of the way. There were already a couple kids on stage. After a few seconds, a rebel picks me up and carries me to the other capitol children, despite my kicking, punching and screaming. After a moment, I am dragged through the square, put on a hovercraft, and blindfolded. I start screaming, but someone slaps me across the face, and I stop. Soon the hovercraft lands, and all of us capitolites are freed from our blindfolds. I see Katniss Everdeen, the face of the rebellion. She looks tired, her normally pretty face is dull without makeup, and her hair is in a messy bun, rather than her normal sleek braid.

She tells us all to stand, so we do. She explains how we will be going into the Hunger Games. How we will be treated as ordinary tributes. How we will be in the parade, a week of training, an interview, then off to the games. She storms away, and some of the other tributes start to huddle. I walk over to a group of my friends. I close my eyes and sigh.


	5. The Gamemakers Daughter

**Everybody go check out Matteas page! She's the cowriter!**

* * *

**ORCHID PERIDEAUXS POV**

**CITY CIRCLE**

* * *

It was time. Time for the tribute parade. The parade is one of the best parts of The Hunger Games, but it was spectacular being in the chariot, too. I was in by myself. I had gotten one of the crazy for Capitol stylists, which I was thankful for. I didn't have to wear strange clothes and strange hair, well, I did, but it was a good strange. A comforting strange. A Capitol strange.

I was on a chariot, by myself. I had a pretty appaloosa horse attached to it, so beautiful... I saw the other tributes in their costumes. None were quite as great as mine. I had a cream dress that came to my thighs, with orchid flowers all over it. All different colors, too. Pink, purple, green, yellow, orange, and white. My stylist is crazy, but I like him. He was already obsessed with flowers, and apparently he wanted a tribute with a flower name. It was either me, a tribute with real potential, or a little twelve year old named Rose. She was meek, shy, skinny and pale.

A disgrace.

I could take her out in two seconds. I am the stepdaughter of the late Seneca Crane, the great Head Gamemaker. He should have blown up Katniss Everdeen and her partner, Sourdough or Pretzel or Rye or whatever his name was, when he had the chance. But, being a gamemaker's daughter, I would be a favorite among crowds. I know about arenas. I know their secrets. I speak the language of muttations. I am the arena. I am a tribute. I am a victor. I will win.

We, and by that I mean my pony and I, exit the training center and go down the path that would lead to the City Circle. Arabella Snow, the spoiled brat of a girl, is up about ten chariots ahead of me, just parking in the circle. She thinks she so great, just because she's Snow's granddaughter. I hate her. I hope I will get the pleasure of watching her bleed out in our arena. But the negative thoughts are pushed to the back of my mind.

I see crowds. I see people throwing me flowers, some cheering my name, some blowing kisses. They love me. I am the Capitol's baby. I am their tribute. I am their victor. I will win. The flow of thoughts come back as I park in the circle. There are only six people behind me. Someone gives a speech, and I am escorted back to the training center. My stylist, Parker, escorts me back to where my group of friends had gathered. He gave a tip of his feathery top hat to the other children, then walks back the way we came.

"Wanna form an alliance?" Lydiana asks.

* * *

**Review por favor!**


	6. Orchids Alliance

**ORCHID PEARIDEUXS POV**

* * *

"Wanna form an alliance?" Lydiana asks.

Lydiana is one of my best friends, and it was no surprise that she got reaped. Her mother was the second in command gamemaker, and was very close to my stepfather. Lydiana had long brown hair, piercing gray eyes, plus she always wore jewelry. She was one of the prettiest people I know, and would get sponsors.

"Yes." Jewels, Alicia, Alex, Michael and I all say. We were all close friends, and formed about the size of the average career pack. But, there would be sixty-one other kids in the arena. We needed to get more friends. "Let's work on it tomorrow." Alex says and yawns. Of course. Training starts tomorrow. We have a whole week to meet and make friends with people. But we needed to do it faster than that brat Arabella.

I head up to my room, which wasn't all that nice. An average hotel room. A desk, a bed, a bathroom and a closet, plus a mini fridge all in one area. I take off my costume and craw into my bed. The sheets aren't silk. It was horrid. Even the gross people from the districts who bathed once every few weeks got better treatment than this. I fall asleep anyway, but I do not dream. I don't usually. This may help in the arena, though.

I am awoken by my stylist, who has an outfit picked out for me. I eat a quick breakfast, brush my teeth and hair before I put my clothes on and take a good look at them. It's a jumpsuit. Black, with little flower details. I smile a little. My stylist was truly a weirdo. But he gets me. I put on the headband and shoes that go with it. I go to the elevator, down two floors to the training area. I am met up with that little Rose girl, plus Alicia, and five other people who's names I do not know.

As I step out of the elevator, I see the full extent of the Training area. It is magnificent. Fifty stations, tons of weapon choices. I want to learn them all. They are magnificent. I spot Michael throwing a spear, Jewels with a mace and Lydiana practicing her wrestling. I run over to the bow and arrow section. Ever since I was three, I loved shooting arrows. The victor that year, Milana, won by shooting the other tribute in the heart. I almost never missed, so I shot some targets. I loaded an arrow and fired. I missed by nine inches. Ugh! Why me!? How was I going to kill Arabella, let alone with the games, if I can't hit a target?! I pace off to the fire making station to calm down. It was okay. I hadn't used a bow in several months. If I worked at it the whole week, I could get back to my expert level.

After my logs were burning, I went back to the bow and arrows. I loaded another arrow and took a deep breath. My hands were shaky, but I took another breath and they stopped vibrating. I pulled back the string, and let the arrow fly.

It hit the target in the dead center.


	7. Arabellas Observation

**Here's how the POV's work. Originally someone else was going to write Orchids POV, but they didn't submit a chapter. So I had to put this story on hiatus until I could find a new cowriter (hello Mattea) and so they're supposed to be from two POV's about the same events, then they separate in the Games. So I just needed Mattea to make up for lost time with Orchid.  
**

* * *

**ARABELLA'S POV**

**NEW TRAINING CENTER**

* * *

The new training center is even better, if possible, than the old one. Seventy-five stations, according to Atala. Everyone sees the symbolism, but they don't mention it. This one girl, Orchid Pearideux, she's a Gamemakers daughter or something, keeps giving me the stink eye, especially after my electric entrance. I smile at her and she turns away, trying to get a grip on her emotions or something. Atala finishes explaining and sends us off, I head for some survival stations, Atala told us that lack of this knowledge could kill easily. It also gives me more time to analyze my other tributes. Most of them are a bit pudgy, not given any liposuctions or didn't have someone give them training in the event of a rebel takeover. Most of the Gamemakers kids are in excellent condition, but they have already formed some sort of pact, and Orchid has made it clear I'm not welcome. I'm considering going off on my own, when this Azurea girl catches my eye. She's lethal, definitely, but a little out of control. Her blows with the sword have power, but no focus.

Azurea eventually takes a break and eats a sandwich, waiting the recommended twenty minutes of rest before resuming training, to avoid cramps. I notice about five other people follow her. Cassiopeia and Andromeda, Raden Calix, and Adullius Besaid. I decide to camp out at the survival station all day, observing the others, and discover a few other things. Cassiopeia is wicked with a sword, Andromeda can tie any knot or trap known to man, Raden has probably done nothing with his life but floored people with combat skills. And Adullius is just absurdly smart, almost like the District 5 girl from Katniss's first Games.

The Peacekeepers/Gamemakers kids are a whole other story. They either know everything about arenas, or the weapons inside them. I saw one girl destroy the huge pig they brought for us with one blow from an _axe_! Of all the weapons! Then I saw Orchid shoot and I'm afraid that as soon as the Games start, they'll be the group with all the weapons and food, and I'll be a sole survivor who dies in some stupid incident. Unnerved, I head back to my floor as soon as I've gone to every survival station twice, hoping sleep will let all the knowledge sink in.

* * *

**Please review! And vote on who you think will win the Games, it hasn't been determined!**


	8. Orchids Team

**ORCHID PEARIDEUXS POV**

**TRAINING CENTER**

* * *

Day two. These were going by so slowly. I knew my friends and I couldn't wait to get into the arena. Was a whole week of training really necessary? I don't think so. I'd be prepared for whatever the arena had to throw at me now. Or whatever that Arabella Snow had to throw at me. Alex and Michael were making a game out of who could intimidate her more. Alicia throw an axe into our pig, and I could tell that it freaked her out.

Weapons are keeping me happy. They have throwing knives here, which I had never used, but Jewels proved that she could use them the moment that she picked them up. As a peacekeeper's daughter, and a particularly violent peacekeeper at that, she knew all her weapons well. Her dad, a man who we could only refer to as "Captain Thread." I don't even know what his first name is. But he got sent to 12, where he actually hit Katniss Everdeen with his whip. I fully respected him after that.

Alex and Michael were a different story. They are brothers, and their mom actually designs mutts. How cool is that? So they know a lot about the animals we might be facing in the arena. How to fight them, kill them, eat them, scare them, even possibly befriending one. I've seen their mom do it. It was so cool. There was this mutant tiger thing, and she spoke a command in this weird language and tossed it a piece of meat. The beast ate the meat and sat down next to her. Even rested it's huge chin on her lap.

Arabella. She was right there, smiling at me. To give her a scare, I smiled back, but sent a message with my eyes, glittering with hate and menace. She looked startled for a moment then walked away. I noticed that another dude was staring at me. He had a buzz cut, and green eyes. Kinda handsome, but now that I was going to be the victor of the Hunger Games, boys were of no interest to me. He smiled, and showed some slightly crooked teeth. Lydiana came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ethan. Caesar Flickerman's nephew." She said in a hushed voiced, informing me of who this guy was. "You want him in with us?" She asked, and I bit my lip. I didn't really know.

"Eh..." I shrugged. "Let's see what the others think of him. But there are probably kids with better status, and more muscle." I walked over to some stations. If I wanted to keep my title as Seneca Crane's daughter, I should be a little more nature involved. I tried a weather predicting station, and plant identification before it was time for lunch.

Alex, Michael, Jewels, Alicia, Lydiana and I all sat at the same table, eating and chatting, until, big surprise, Ethan shows up and sits right in between Jewels and I. Alicia raised her brow, and I could tell that Ethan sitting right there was upsetting Alex. "This is a private table." I tell him.

"Well, sorry," Ethan says, with a goofy smile on his face. "Ethan Dollar, I'm Caesar Flickerman's nephew."  
"Mhm, how would that interest us?" I ask.

"Well, You fellows look in need of someone that can actually gain sponsors." He said with a cocky smile on his face. I could tell that Alex was about ready to punch him. I was too.

"Do you know who we are?" Jewels ask.

"Yeah... gamemaker's kids," he points at Alex, Michael, Lydiana and I, "and peackeeper's kids..." He means Alicia and Jewels. "No biggie, plenty of those here. But your little posse would be a little more spiced up and popular if you had the interviewer's kin here. Arabella Snow wants me as her partner." Arabella heard herself being spoken about, and has a look of confusion on her face. Ethan was bluffing.

"Look, kid," Alex says with his fists clenched. No one insults him and gets away with it. "You better get out of her before I throw you across the room."

Ethan rolled his eyes and gets up. He goes and sits with other people, probably insulting them, too. I'm adding him onto my mental list of people I want to have to pleasure of killing in the arena.


End file.
